Path of Cinders
by the4clansofkatz
Summary: What if Cinderpaw had never gotten hit by the monster on the thunderpath! What happens when Tigerclaw kills Fireheart, and Cinder must save the clan.
1. Prologue

The large shape crouched in the shadows, waiting. His amber eyes fixed ahead to the Thunderpath, monster after monster zooming along the gravelly black road with a bright white strip in the middle. Where was that she-cat? He had told her to come. She would lose all her lives on the ravaging thunderpath, and it would look like an accident. Suddenly, a little grey shape raced out to the black mass, a monster coming straight for her. Suddenly, a bright ginger shape tackled her, pushing her to the middle of the road, the two huddling close together. The tabby could hear their voices, somewhat far away, the ginger tom scolding the not much younger she-cat.  
"Cinderpaw, what were you thinking?" the ginger cat demanded to the littler one, carefully leading her off the sea of gravel. The tabby frowned with frustration, leaping from the bushes.  
"What are you doing here, kittypet? Where's Bluestar?" Fireheart growled angrily  
"Be quiet Tigerclaw, I know your plan!" Tigerclaw sneered. As if this kittypet would ever know what he thought. "You wanted Bluestar to get run over so you would be leader! Well, I won't let it happen! I know how evil you are, Tigerclaw, and I will stop you myself if needed!" The tabby chuckled  
"Fireheart, no one will ever believe a little kittypet like you. They all believe their big, strong deputy is sent from Starclan. Pfff, Starclan. It's not even real, you spineless idiots!" Suddenly, a regal silver-blue she-cat stepped from the shadows, blue eyes fixed intently on the towering deputy.  
"Is that really what you think, Tigerclaw? Well, no need for that in my clan. I deem you, Tigerclaw, exiled from the great Thunderclan. Our new deputy will be Fireheart, and I am sure he was sent from Starclan as a big, strong deputy as well." The silvery-blue she-cat then turned to the small grey apprentice, quietly murmuring  
"Cinderpaw, go back to the camp, and tell… Go get Longtail, Mousefur, Whitestorm and Greystripe to go warn the other clans of Tigerheart. He is not to be seen in this forest again." The fluffy grey she-cat nodded slightly, darting off with impressive speed.  
"As for you, Tigrerclaw" murmured Bluestar "Goodbye. You are exiled. You will be killed if found on our territory" The big tabby bristled angrily, and then shook his head. "I will not leave." He said proudly. At that moment, Bluestar blinked before her and Fireheart leaping at him, digging their claws into the tom. Long scars appeared on the tom, and Tigerclaw pulled away, hissing and spitting.  
"Alright then! I'll find somewhere else and I'll show you! I'll kill you all someday" growled Tigerstar, turning his tail and leaving, tabby fur visibly bristled. Bluestar nodded satisfactorily, looking at the warrior, Fireheart "Well done, Fireheart. Let's go see how Cinderpaw did reporting to the warriors." Fireheart nodded, the two cats setting off towards camp.


	2. Chapter One A New Warrior

"And with the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. You shall be known as Cinderpath, in honor of how you unknowingly saved the clan from Tigerclaw's treachery" Cinderpath beamed slightly, her blue eyes shining happily. All of the clan shouted her name and her brother, Brackenfur's. She looked at Fireheart, watching him chant her name softly. The young she-cat leapt down from the highrock, grinning ear to ear. Yellowfang smiled faintly, as the elderly medicine cat nodded to the new warrior. Fireheart smiled, licking his former apprentice's ear  
"Well done!" He murmured enthusiastically. Cinderpath grinned a little bit more, licking his shoulder happily. She looked into Fireheart's green eyes, not able to believe the proud feeling that was in his eyes… and something more? Cinderpath flicked her tail lightly against his flank, going to sit vigil as the rest of the clan began to eat.

Cinderpath sat vigilantly at the head of the camp, staring sleepily into the silence. She almost fell asleep, shuffling her paws slightly. The cool leaf-fall air rustled in her pelt, and she sighed comfortably. After today she would be considered a true warrior. The little grey she-cat glanced at her brother, Brackenfur, who stared calmly and determinedly at the forest. His ears were pricked, alert to any danger, his face completely serious. How could he be so still? Her brother was a great warrior, she thought with a sudden surge of pride. He was so calm, unlike his excitable little sister. Cinderpath wondered if that was how everyone thought of her. Was she just Brackenfur's little sister, too jumpy and excited, always leaping headfirst into danger? No! Fireheart didn't think that! Her mother didn't think that, Cinderpath told herself determinedly. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Brackenfur leapt to his feet, bristling slightly. He stood there, Cinderpath watching. Was he just going to wait for it to attack him? She padded into the bushes, looking for whatever –or whoever- was out in the forest. Suddenly, a giant tabby leapt on top of her  
"Hello, Cinder kit." The tom hissed, poking fun, as he always had, at her little size. But this time it wasn't funny. Cinderpath hissed angrily  
"What're you doing here, Tigerclaw?" she questioned, attempting to slash at her, her long claws barely touching his belly. He chuckled  
"Hush. If you're a good little she-cat and I won't kill you as well as Bluestar and Fireheart." Cinderpath gasped  
"No!" She attempted to pull out of his strong grasp. Suddenly, a brown shape tackled Tigerclaw's side, Brackenfur hissing and spitting. Tigerclaw gasped slightly, slashing at the smaller tom. Cinderpath leapt upon him, ripping at his throat. Yet, somehow, he managed to throw them both off with a skillful twist. Cinderpath hit a tree, and then leapt out with agility, bristling from head to toe.  
"Leave out territory now, or I'll kill you, you murderous traitor." Tigerclaw growled  
"I'll kill them soon enough" He growled. Cinderpath snarled angrily. The bit tabby bounded away, still bleeding slightly. Cinderpath twisted to lick the deep wound in her shoulder, Brackenfur's front leg bleeding. They gently groomed each other, padding back into camp and sitting down. Cinderpath looked worried, her eyes wide as she watched the camp with worry. What if Tigerclaw did come again? She sighed, looking at her brother. He was calm as ever, licking the wound on his leg, staring angrily to the forest. Cinderpath wondered how he could be so frustratingly calm. The young warrior ran a gently tongue over her shoulder, but quietly watched the forest. Suddenly, a whispering voice came in her ear _Cinderpath… Darkness is rising with new power, and it will extinguish fire soon enough. The scattered cinders will pick the clan up and lead them into the light again _what was that voice? Was she hearing things, the young warrior wondered? But she knew that voice from somewhere... Who was that? Suddenly, she knew. It was Redtail, former deputy of their clan. But he was dead! Was Starclan talking to her? It didn't seem like they should be. Why her and not Yellowfang? Why not Bluestar? Especially, why her? The young warrior looked to Brakenfur, wondering if he heard anything… Oh well, it was probably just the tiredness that crawled through her, gnawing at her bones softly.  
The pretty grey cat's mission now was to guard camp from Tigerclaw.

Cinderpath stared at the empty forest, the sun beginning to rise. She smiled slight, grateful for the warming rays. Fireheart padded from the warriors den, licking her ear gently  
"You can talk now… But you might want to sleep now" He murmured softly. The little she-cat nodded slightly, going towards the warriors den, tottering on her paws. Not bothering to check for scents, Cinderpath flopped down in a random nest, watching Brackenfur, though tired, checking around for a nest to sleep in. Cinderpath's last thought before drowsiness over took her was _he's soo serious _.  
A dark expanse of field lay before her, Cinderpath staring across its dusty colors. The grey cat blended in with the musky grass, dust swirling around her nose, which scrunched up in an attempt to keep out the dust. She shook out her fur, the dust clearing in front of her. A pale outline of a tom stood there, a reddish pelt appearing in a non-existent sunlight. His amber eyes bore into Cinderpath's own sea blue depths. She swished her tail happily, running up to touch him  
"Redtail!" she shouted happily. "Where am I, what are you doing here? Your _dead _" The ginger tom grinned slightly  
"I am only dead if you deem me so, little one. Cinderpath, a fantastic fate awaits you. Tigerclaw will extinguish the fire, and you will have to save the clan from total destruction…" Cinderpath's eyes widened  
"What do you mean? Fire will be extinguished?" The young she-cat rushed at Redtail, but he had already disappeared.  
Cinderpath's eyes flashed open, her nose nuzzled into her brother's pelt. His eyes shined with slight annoyance.  
"Get your face out of my side! Bluestar wants us to go on sunhigh patrol!" Cinderpath yawned. She felt like she hadn't slept at all! Was it really sunhigh already? The little she-cat looked around. Fireheart sat at the entrance, his tail twitching impatiently.  
"You're with me on the hunting patrol, Cinderpath. Brackenfur, you'll go with Whitestorm and Mousefur on a border patrol." The two young warriors nodded, Cinderpath sleepily pushing herself to her feet. She began stumbling out of the den, Fireheart perching her up on his shoulder gently, smiling and licking her ear "Come on, sleepyhead." Cinderpath shook her head out. It was her first mission as a warrior! She should be excited! Sandstorm stood at the apprentices den, swishing her tail. The pretty light ginger she-cat padded at them, a slight smile on her face  
"Let's go, Fireheart. Cinderpath." She acknowledged Cinderpath quietly. What did the light ginger she-cat have against her? Cinderpath shrugged slightly, the slender she-cat setting off with the patrol, Fireheart at the head.  
"Where to?" he questioned. Sandstorm blinked slightly "You're asking _her _? She's a new warrior!" Fireheart blinked slightly, as well as Cinderpath did. Sandstorm was usually prickly, but never this much! Cinderpath thought a moment, deciding to ignore Sandstorms attitude  
"How about we hunt in the forest between the Sunningrocks and the Sandy Hollow, as well as the sunningrocks?" Fireheart nodded. Sandstorm shook her head, however.  
"Let's go to the Snakerocks." Fireheart shook his head.  
"It's Cinderpath's first hunting patrol as a warrior, so we want a lot of prey, plus the other hunting patrol said the adders are there today."  
"Fine then, if you don't want my contribution!" Sandstorm exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Cinderpath drew back slightly, her ears flattening slightly. Fireheart flicked his tail, leading them towards the Sunningrocks. The little grey she-cat bounced on her paws slightly, and bounded after the other two cats. Sunningrocks wasn't far away, Sandstorm slipping into the forest not far away, to hunt by herself. Fireheart looked at Cinderpath, shrugging. Cinderpath softly smiled. He licked her ear gently, the two cats sniffing around the rocks. A scent of vole filled her nose, the she-cat tensing slightly. She leaned back, and then jumped, her front paws pushing down on the little animal. She nipped its neck gently, the animal falling to the ground limply. Fireheart breathed gently on Cinderpath's ear, murmuring  
"Nice catch" she glowed with pride, the young she-cat beginning to sniff around again. A slight scent caught her nose, and she smelled mouse. Cinderpath slipped towards it, her eyes fixated on the smaller creature. She tensed slightly, preparing to leap onto it and kill it with a swift bite to the neck. She pulled back tentatively, leaping out, and bit into deeply, but her jaws grasped only air.

"Come on, let's go back" Said Fireheart briskly, picking up his pigeon and mouse again. Sandstorm and Cinderpath followed. Cinderpath felt the taste of the mouse, vole, and rabbit she had caught, more than even Sandstorm. As they padded back to camp, all was forgotten from the night before, except when the young warrior once again sat down in her den, she thought.  
_What could it mean?_


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderpath felt a sharp nudge in her side. The pretty little she-cat looked up, seeing long expanses of field, seeming as if it were Windclan territory. Fireheart was standing there, his eyes not on her though. That was rare. Usually, even during battles, they were side by side, and Fireheart was even irritatingly protective of her state of affairs. So something must be terribly wrong. Cinderpath padded up by his side, watching a slender tortoiseshell smile at him sadly, her sweet voice not far away.  
"Fireheart, you are my beloved. So long we have been separated, and soon we will be together again."  
"What, Spottedleaf?" questioned Fireheart, prickling "You're coming back to life?" She smiled knowingly, the pretty tortoiseshell beginning to fade into a soft mist of sparkles. "Spottedleaf, come back!" he begged, the tom falling to the ground in surrender. Cinderpath blinked in surprise. She had never seen Fireheart so sad or weak. He looked frightened. Cinderpath bristled a bit, her blue eyes murky. What was going to happen? Spottedleaf was _coming back? _or was something else happening? She blinked. Where was she, anyways? Suddenly, it was all dark. In a strange flourish, one little star fell, then the next, the next, them all surrounding Cinderpath in a lovely swirl of colors. Each color broke off, becoming a cat. Sandstorm was right in front of her paws. She blinked. How had that happened? Suddenly, that same voice from before came in Cinderpath's mind. Redtail!  
_You have been given a gift, young warrior. You can see into their dreams. Use it well… use it with wisdom… _Cinderpath blinked again. First she had been hearing voices, now this? Was Starclan really showing her a message? In front of her paws curled Sandstorm, shifting in her sleep, gently tapping the tips of Cinderpath' s alarmed, outreached claws.  
A murky color filled Cinderpath's view. Where was she now? Was this Sandstorm's dream? Suddenly, a loving meow interrupted her thoughts  
"Oh Fireheart…" It was, unmistakably, Sandstorms voice. Turning her head to the two ginger cats in the otherwise abandoned warriors den, Cinderpath had to suppress an mrrrow of laughter. The two cats licked each other gently, their cheeks and pelts brushing lovingly. This Fireheart was not the same as the one Cinderpath knew. His shoulders were slightly broader, and his ear was torn less than how it truly was from the harsh battle with Riverclan many seasons ago. But who was Cinderpath to judge Sandstorms detailed fantasies of her dream tom? Cinderpath chortled again, and then let she drift out of consciousness.  
"Cinderpath! Stop kicking" hissed Brackenfur, nosing her roughly. Cinderpath blinked slightly "And get up! Dawn patrol!" Cinderpath nodded slowly, stretching as she linked her tail with her brothers.  
"With whom?" she asked. He responded with his steady, low voice  
"We're going with Sandstorm and Longtail." Cinderpath nodded. She stepped out of the warriors den into the scorching heat. Sandstorm and Longtail were out there, but Sandstorm was giggling and talking with their handsome deputy, and Longtail was just softly licking his paws. A slight breeze ruffled Cinderpath's fur, but it only succeeded in warming and drying her out even further. Cinderpath sighed and padded to Sandstorm and Longtail.  
"Let's go." Sandstorm shook her head slightly.  
"The plans been changed. We're going to get water for the kits and elders." Cinderpath nodded.  
"Longtail and Fireheart will go to hunt." Cinderpath smiled, glad she was doing something. She wanted to help her clan in any way possible. The two she-cats nodded to each other. The two able warriors took a few shreds of moss the queens and kits had already dried out from drinking out of them. Sandstorm trotted slightly ahead of Cinderpath, her head raised high and proudly. The slightly older she-cat glanced suspiciously at Cinderpath,  
"Can I ask you a question, Cinderpath?" Cinderpath's ears perked slightly, looking at the other she-cat, the moss strips in her mouth wiggling. The littler grey she-cat nodded  
"Of course you can ask me something, Sandstorm. Is it about anything particular?" Sandstorm nodded, her eyes suddenly narrowing  
"Why do you keep trying to steal Fireheart away from me?" Cinderpath's ears flattened to her fluffy grey head. What was Sandstorm asking her? She wasn't trying to steal anything, or anyone, for that matter. The little grey she-cat suddenly felt a thick ginger weight on top of her, Sandstorm shaking with violent fury. "Stay away from Fireheart. He doesn't need you. You're just a filthy little apprentice." Cinderpath attempted to bite at Sandstorm, but the she-cats pale green eyes were filled with fury.  
"Stay away from him." She demanded again. Cinderpath whimpered softly, nodding her head. An almost evil smirk curved around Sandstorms pretty features. No, it was evil, Cinderpath decided. Sandstorm was insane from her love with Fireheart! Cinderpath nodded again, not wanting to fight her clan mate,  
"Good" Said the ginger cat calmly, stepping off Cinderpath and grabbing the moss in her mouth again.

Cinderpath and Sandstorm padded into the camp, holding dripping strips of watery moss. As they padded in, a yowl sounded across camp  
"Fire, there's fire in the camp!" Cinderpath's eyes widened. They needed to get everyone out, she immediately decided, the clan running into a frenzied panic. Bluestar leapt upon the Highrock, calling out. "Make way to the river!" Almost all of the cats obliged. Fireheart, however, seemed to not be present. Maybe he was already out? Cinderpath hoped so. The young she-cat looked around, seeing the ugly bright bandit beginning to coil into their camp. Immediately, she began to make sure all cats had gone, knowing the warriors should make sure the rest of the clan was able to leave properly. Most of the warriors and other cats were gone, except… A soft mewling came from a burning branch, the fire hungrily climbing up the sapling of a tree for young Bramblekit. Cinderpath leapt, her teeth catching in the young cat's scruff, the flames licked her foggy grey leg though the she-cat could tell it was attempting to thoroughly bite it off. The dusty grey warrior coughed as smoke brushed her eyes, but she held her teeth tight to Bramblekit's scruff, holding the little tom kit to her chest to soften the impact of the flames on him. Another deep, raspy cough echoed from the medicine cat den, at the same time as Fireheart's ginger shape seemed to appear above the smoke-filled horizon! He looked at Cinderpath, who met his bright green eyes with her own pools of blueness. The two cats set a secret nod, and Fireheart slipped into the medicine cat den, pulling out a smoky body of Halftail the elder, who was moaning in pain. The two cats nodded once again to each other, then ran from camp, Fireheart dragging Halftails body best he could, and Cinderpath trying to cover little Bramblekit's mouth. They ran from the burning territory, Cinderpath feeling large chunks of her cloudy fur slip away, but she continued running. The rest of the clan was obviously across the river, where they all stared openmouthed at the two cats from Riverclan camp. Feeling pain coursing through her, Cinderpath was only apparent on keeping little Bramblekit safe. They both looked at each other, Fireheart jumping into the river first, landing with Halftail's limp, burned body on the stepping stones of the river, his back legs in the rushing river, pulling the ginger tom sideways. Cinderpath felt her mouth drop open, rushing to help her best friend. He was fruitlessly pulling himself up, while Halftail's body lay on the stone, the weight pulling the young deputy down ruthlessly. Swarms of foam swirled into Fireheart's ginger fur, but Cinderpath couldn't help. She tried to scrabble down the muddy ledge to where the river bubbled, but young Bramblekit was already in her jaws and because she was sandwiched between Halftail and the river, Cinderpath couldn't help Fireheart. She lay down Bramblekit on Halftail's flank, leaning over to help Fireheart. He stretched out his neck, trying to let the smaller she-cat bite his scruff. But, then a voice called out.  
"Get the kit, apprentice. I'll take care of the real work, like always." Sandstorm was still hung up like this? Cinderpath was trying to save the clan, but all Sandstorm cared about was the younger cat stealing her mate? Ignoring any hostility the other she-cat had towards her, Cinderpath carried little Bramblekit's tabby body over the stepping stones, letting Goldenflower take her kit, as she scrabbled up to the Riverclan territory, just outside the camp. A few Riverclan cats stared at the bedraggled ThunderClan, their eyes filled with hostility. Mistyfoot, a pretty silvery queen, was talking with the warriors, helping the wounded to their medicine cat. But why wasn't Yellowfang there? Bluestar was speaking with Crookedstar, the two leaders chatting in hushed tones as the cats watched the forest overcome with flames. Fireheart and Halftail were dragged up, Fireheart half-soaked and panting, Halftail's body was smoldering and fur was falling off his pale brown sides to reveal pink skin. Sandstorm began helping Fireheart limp to the medicine cat's den. Cinderpath gingerly grabbed Halftail's scruff, dragging him along to the medicine den. A few thoroughly burned cat's lay there, Mudfur tending to them quietly. Cinderpath padded in as well, pulling in Halftail. Mudfur took the elder without saying anything, his eyes meeting Cinderpath's, stricken with grief. The grey warrior smiled faintly at Fireheart, who had a salve covering his legs, and a little bit on his side. Cinderpath looked at Mudfur, and he widened her eyes upon seeing her. He bustled over, away from Halftail.  
"And who might you be young warrior?" He questioned, looking her over gently for burn marks.  
"Cinderpath" she replied, with a burst of pride. It was the first time a cat from another clan had seen her as a warrior.  
"Oh, I believe I saw you as an apprentice!" He chortled "You're a sweet cat. You saved that kits life, you know. But your burns are pretty severe." Cinderpath nodded, smiling, though it pained her face. She wondered how she looked right now. Was she covered in burn marks, fur falling off as much as she had felt? She limped next to Fireheart, laying down on her unscarred belly, letting Mudfur soothingly run his paws over her burns, even some on her face, around her muzzle and her ear. The cool lotion stung her burns, and the she-cat bit her sandy tongue. Fireheart chortled slightly at her over exaggerated facial expressions, his bright ginger pelt mostly intact.  
"You were very brave back there, Cinderpath..." he complemented softly. She smiled and nodded tiredly, gently licking his shoulder.  
"So were you… You saved Halftail's life." He smiled  
"But you saved a newer life. If you had had to drag out Halftail's body, you would have fallen worse than me, with how skinny you are…" He teased, poking a paw into her unscarred piece of flank, which made the grey she-cat yelp. She chuckled, but Fireheart looked serious.  
"Cinderpath, you could have died in there. And if you did… Well, I might just die too." Cinderpath's blue eyes widened in alarm. Was this what Sandstorm had been talking about. Did Fireheart really _fancy_ her? He smiled slightly, brushing his tail against her flank gently. Cinderpath turned her head away, her ears hot.  
"Fireheart... we can't. Look, Sandstorm really likes you… She's a sweet she-cat, and…"  
"She scares you?" He interrupted mrrowing softly. Cinderpath scoffed  
"N-no!" He smiled.  
"Don't worry, darling. I won't let her hurt you." Cinderpath giggled girlishly. Had he really just called her _darling _?  
"Oh, enjoying the company, Cinderpath?" A sneering voice interrupted their flirty little banter. Fireheart's green eyes widened slightly  
"Hey Sandstorm." He grinned slightly, sending a secret wink to Cinderpath, who tried to hide the fact that she wanted to go run off into a hole and die right this second. Sandstorm snarled slightly  
"You guys are quite the heroes, you know. Too bad you saved an elder and a kit, not the medicine cat!" Fireheart blinked  
"Yellowfang isn't here?" Sandstorm shook her head, her eyes cold at the couple.  
"And it's all Cinderpath's fault. She could have taken another cat!" Cinderpath gaped at Sandstorm. Was she really blaming the loss of their medicine cat on her? Obviously, yes.  
"Well, I didn't see you saving anyone's life!" exclaimed Cinderpath, and then emitted a soft squeak, realizing how insulting she had just been.  
"Ugh!" shouted Sandstorm, letting out a feral hiss and raking her long, seasoned claws over the younger she-cats face. Cinderpath gasped, feeling warm and pain searing through her.  
"Sandstorm!" Called Fireheart, but she was already storming out, her tail swishing side to side angrily. Cinderpath shook out her face, seeing blood drops fall to the ground. Mudfur ran up to her, looking at Sandstorm  
"What happened?" He demanded in a hushed tone, but the ThunderClan warrior only shook her head, and then let him gently apply herbs to her wounds. Fireheart licked Cinderpath's shoulder again.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." He muttered gently, but the she-cat didn't say anything, feeling salty tears sting her watery blue eyes. Fireheart coiled his tail with hers, the ginger tom licking her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderpath felt a sharp nudge in her side. The pretty little she-cat looked up, seeing long expanses of field, seeming as if it were WindClan territory. Fireheart was standing there, his eyes not on her though. That was rare. Usually, even during battles, they were side by side, and Fireheart was even irritatingly protective of her state of affairs. So something must be terribly wrong. Cinderpath padded up by his side, watching a slender tortoiseshell smile at him sadly, her sweet voice not far away.

"Fireheart, you are my beloved. So long we have been separated, and soon we will be together again."

"What, Spottedleaf?" questioned Fireheart, prickling "You're coming back to life?" She smiled knowingly, the pretty tortoiseshell beginning to fade into a soft mist of sparkles. "Spottedleaf, come back!" he begged, the tom falling to the ground in surrender. Cinderpath blinked in surprise. She had never seen Fireheart so sad or weak. He looked frightened. Cinderpath bristled a bit, her blue eyes murky. What was going to happen? Spottedleaf was coming back? or was something else happening? She blinked. Where was she, anyways? Suddenly, it was all dark. In a strange flourish, one little star fell, then the next, the next, them all surrounding Cinderpath in a lovely swirl of colors. Each color broke off, becoming a cat. Sandstorm was right in front of her paws. She blinked. How had that happened? Suddenly, that same voice from before came in Cinderpath's mind. Redtail!

You have been given a gift, young warrior. You can see into their dreams. Use it well… use it with wisdom… Cinderpath blinked again. First she had been hearing voices, now this? Was Starclan really showing her a message? In front of her paws curled Sandstorm, shifting in her sleep, gently tapping the tips of Cinderpath' s alarmed, outreached claws.

A murky color filled Cinderpath's view. Where was she now? Was this Sandstorm's dream? Suddenly, a loving meow interrupted her thoughts

"Oh Fireheart…" It was, unmistakably, Sandstorms voice. Turning her head to the two ginger cats in the otherwise abandoned warriors den, Cinderpath had to suppress an mrrrow of laughter. The two cats licked each other gently, their cheeks and pelts brushing lovingly. This Fireheart was not the same as the one Cinderpath knew. His shoulders were slightly broader, and his ear was torn less than how it truly was from the harsh battle with Riverclan many seasons ago. But who was Cinderpath to judge Sandstorms detailed fantasies of her dream tom? Cinderpath chortled again, and then let she drift out of consciousness.

"Cinderpath! Stop kicking" hissed Brakenfur, nosing her roughly. Cinderpath blinked slightly "And get up! Dawn patrol!" Cinderpath nodded slowly, stretching as she linked her tail with her brothers.

"With whom?" she asked. He responded with his steady, low voice

"We're going with Sandstorm and Longtail." Cinderpath nodded. She stepped out of the warriors den into the scorching heat. Sandstorm and Longtail were out there, but Sandstorm was giggling and talking with their handsome deputy, and Longtail was just softly licking his paws. A slight arm breeze ruffled Cinderpath's fur, but it only succeeded in warming and drying her out even further. Cinderpath sighed and padded to Sandstorm and Longtail.

"Let's go." Sandstorm shook her head slightly.

"The plans been changed. We're going to get water for the kits and elders." Cinderpath nodded.

"Longtail and Fireheart will go to hunt." Cinderpath smiled, glad she was doing something. She wanted to help her clan in any way possible. The two she-cats nodded to each other. The two able warriors took a few shreds of moss the queens and kits had already dried out from drinking out of them. Sandstorm trotted slightly ahead of Cinderpath, her head raised high and proudly. The slightly older she-cat glanced suspiciously at Cinderpath,

"Can I ask you a question, Cinderpath?" Cinderpath's ears perked slightly, looking at the other she-cat, the moss strips in her mouth wiggling. The littler grey she-cat nodded

"Of course you can ask me something, Sandstorm. Is it about anything particular?" Sandstorm nodded, her eyes suddenly narrowing

"Why do you keep trying to steal Fireheart away from me?" Cinderpath's ears flattened to her fluffy grey head. What was Sandstorm asking her? She wasn't trying to steal anything, or anyone, for that matter. The little grey she-cat suddenly felt a thick ginger weight on top of her, Sandstorm shaking with violent fury. "Stay away from Fireheart. He doesn't need you. You're just a filthy little apprentice." Cinderpath attempted to bite at Sandstorm, but the she-cats pale green eyes were filled with fury.

"Stay away from him." She demanded again. Cinderpath whimpered softly, nodding her head. An almost evil smirk curved around Sandstorms pretty features. No, it was evil, Cinderpath decided. Sandstorm was insane from her love with Fireheart! Cinderpath nodded again, not wanting to fight her clan mate,

"Good" Said the ginger cat calmly, stepping off Cinderpath and grabbing the moss in her mouth again.

Cinderpath and Sandstorm padded into the camp, holding dripping strips of watery moss. As they padded in, a yowl sounded across camp

"Fire, there's fire in the camp!" Cinderpath's eyes widened. They needed to get everyone out, she immediately decided, the clan running into a frenzied panic. Bluestar leapt upon the Highrock, calling out. "Make way to the river!" Almost all of the cats obliged. Fireheart, however, seemed to not be present. Maybe he was already out? Cinderpath hoped so. The young she-cat looked around, seeing the ugly bright bandit beginning to coil into their camp. Immediately, she began to make sure all cats had gone, knowing the warriors should make sure the rest of the clan was able to leave properly. Most of the warriors and other cats were gone, except… A soft mewling came from a burning branch, the fire hungrily climbing up the sapling of a tree for young Bramblekit. Cinderpath leapt, her teeth catching in the young cat's scruff, the flames licked her foggy grey leg though the she-cat could tell it was attempting to thoroughly bite it off. The dusty grey warrior coughed as smoke brushed her eyes, but she held her teeth tight to Bramblekit's scruff, holding the little tom kit to her chest to soften the impact of the flames on him. Another deep, raspy cough echoed from the medicine cat den, at the same time as Fireheart's ginger shape seemed to appear above the smoke-filled horizon! He looked at Cinderpath, who met his bright green eyes with her own pools of blueness. The two cats set a secret nod, and Fireheart slipped into the medicine cat den, pulling out a smoky body of Halftail the elder, who was moaning in pain. The two cats nodded once again to each other, then ran from camp, Fireheart dragging Halftails body best he could, and Cinderpath trying to cover little Bramblekit's mouth. They ran from the burning territory, Cinderpath feeling large chunks of her cloudy fur slip away, but she continued running. The rest of the clan was obviously across the river, where they all stared openmouthed at the two cats from Riverclan camp. Feeling pain coursing through her, Cinderpath was only apparent on keeping little Bramblekit safe. They both looked at each other, Fireheart jumping into the river first, landing with Halftail's limp, burned body on the stepping stones of the river, his back legs in the rushing river, pulling the ginger tom sideways. Cinderpath felt her mouth drop open, rushing to help her best friend. He was fruitlessly pulling himself up, while Halftail's body lay on the stone, the weight pulling the young deputy down ruthlessly. Swarms of foam swirled into Fireheart's ginger fur, but Cinderpath couldn't help. She tried to scrabble down the muddy ledge to where the river bubbled, but young Bramblekit was already in her jaws and because she was sandwiched between Halftail and the river, Cinderpath couldn't help Fireheart. She lay down Bramblekit on Halftail's flank, leaning over to help Fireheart. He stretched out his neck, trying to let the smaller she-cat bite his scruff. But, then a voice called out.

"Get the kit, apprentice. I'll take care of the real work, like always." Sandstorm was still hung up like this? Cinderpath was trying to save the clan, but all Sandstorm cared about was the younger cat stealing her mate? Ignoring any hostility the other she-cat had towards her, Cinderpath carried little Bramblekit's tabby body over the stepping stones, letting Goldenflower take her kit, as she scrabbled up to the Riverclan territory, just outside the camp. A few Riverclan cats stared at the bedraggled ThunderClan, their eyes filled with hostility. Mistyfoot, a pretty silvery queen, was talking with the warriors, helping the wounded to their medicine cat. But why wasn't Yellowfang there? Bluestar was speaking with Crookedstar, the two leaders chatting in hushed tones as the cats watched the forest overcome with flames. Fireheart and Halftail were dragged up, Fireheart half-soaked and panting, Halftail's body was smoldering and fur was falling off his pale brown sides to reveal pink skin. Sandstorm began helping Fireheart limp to the medicine cat's den. Cinderpath gingerly grabbed Halftail's scruff, dragging him along to the medicine den. A few thoroughly burned cat's lay there, Mudfur tending to them quietly. Cinderpath padded in as well, pulling in Halftail. Mudfur took the elder without saying anything, his eyes meeting Cinderpath's, stricken with grief. The grey warrior smiled faintly at Fireheart, who had a salve covering his legs, and a little bit on his side. Cinderpath looked at Mudfur, and he widened her eyes upon seeing her. He bustled over, away from Halftail.

"And who might you be young warrior?" He questioned, looking her over gently for burn marks.

"Cinderpath" she replied, with a burst of pride. It was the first time a cat from another clan had seen her as a warrior.

"Oh, I believe I saw you as an apprentice!" He chortled "You're a sweet cat. You saved that kits life, you know. But your burns are pretty severe." Cinderpath nodded, smiling, though it pained her face. She wondered how she looked right now. Was she covered in burn marks, fur falling off as much as she had felt? She limped next to Fireheart, laying down on her unscarred belly, letting Mudfur soothingly run his paws over her burns, even some on her face, around her muzzle and her ear. The cool lotion stung her burns, and the she-cat bit her sandy tongue. Fireheart chortled slightly at her over exaggerated facial expressions, his bright ginger pelt mostly intact.

"You were very brave back there, Cinderpath..." he complemented softly. She smiled and nodded tiredly, gently licking his shoulder.

"So were you… You saved Halftail's life." He smiled

"But you saved a newer life. If you had had to drag out Halftail's body, you would have fallen worse than me, with how skinny you are…" He teased, poking a paw into her unscarred piece of flank, which made the grey she-cat yelp. She chuckled, but Fireheart looked serious.

"Cinderpath, you could have died in there. And if you did… Well, I might just die too." Cinderpath's blue eyes widened in alarm. Was this what Sandstorm had been talking about. Did Fireheart really fancy her? He smiled slightly, brushing his tail against her flank gently. Cinderpath turned her head away, her ears hot.

"Fireheart... we can't. Look, Sandstorm really likes you… She's a sweet she-cat, and…"

"She scares you?" He interrupted mrrowing softly. Cinderpath scoffed

"N-no!" He smiled.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't let her hurt you." Cinderpath giggled girlishly. Had he really just called her darling ?

"Oh, enjoying the company, Cinderpath?" A sneering voice interrupted their flirty little banter. Fireheart's green eyes widened slightly

"Hey Sandstorm." He grinned slightly, sending a secret wink to Cinderpath, who tried to hide the fact that she wanted to go run off into a hole and die right this second. Sandstorm snarled slightly

"You guys are quite the heroes, you know. Too bad you saved an elder and a kit, not the medicine cat!" Fireheart blinked

"Yellowfang isn't here?" Sandstorm shook her head, her eyes cold at the couple.

"And it's all Cinderpath's fault. She could have taken another cat!" Cinderpath gaped at Sandstorm. Was she really blaming the loss of their medicine cat on her? Obviously, yes.

"Well, I didn't see you saving anyone's life!" exclaimed Cinderpath, and then emitted a soft squeak, realizing how insulting she had just been.

"Ugh!" shouted Sandstorm, letting out a feral hiss and raking her long, seasoned claws over the younger she-cats face. Cinderpath gasped, feeling warm and pain searing through her.

"Sandstorm!" Called Fireheart, but she was already storming out, her tail swishing side to side angrily. Cinderpath shook out her face, seeing blood drops fall to the ground. Mudfur ran up to her, looking at Sandstorm

"What happened?" He demanded in a hushed tone, but the ThunderClan warrior only shook her head, and then let him gently apply herbs to her wounds. Fireheart licked Cinderpath's shoulder again.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." He muttered gently, but the she-cat didn't say anything, feeling salty tears sting her watery blue eyes. Fireheart coiled his tail with hers, the ginger tom licking her gently.


End file.
